Dr Oliver's Spare Time
by Ghostwriter
Summary: How Tommy relaxes.
1. Down Time

DR. OLIVER'S SPARE TIME

DISCLAIMER

Some interludes into Power Rangers Dino Thunder, which belongs to Disney. This is just my idea of how Tommy relaxes in his spare time. In this fic Tommy and Kimberly have gotten back together and are going strong. And to avoid confusion, I'm making believe that the other Rangers had met Haley prior to "Day Of The Dino". For this fic, Reefside and Angel Grove are thirty minutes away from each other. All characters belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Tommy parked his black jeep in front of the building known as _Tyranno-Dragon Karate_. With a soft smile, the man shook his head.

"Tyranno-Dragon. I **still** can't believe it," the man muttered. He got out of the vehicle and walked in.

"Hey, Tommy," Rocky DeSantos greeted happily.

"Hey, what's up, man?" Tommy asked, slapping his friend five. They talked for a few minutes, and then the science teacher moved onto a petite woman with brunette hair. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips. Then, he pulled away.

"Hey, Beautiful," he said softly.

"He's waiting," Kimberly Hart stated, gesturing with her head.

"Thanks," Tommy said. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and then walked across the room.

"Ready Bro?" Jason Scott queried.

"Always," Tommy replied. They bowed to each other, and then began their routine.

"Got ya," Tommy said presently, throwing a punch.

"Good," Jason approved. Then, as he delivered a kick, "Got ya back." Kimberly and Trini Kwan looked at each other and laughed.

"Come on, guys. Get to the **real** routine," Kimberly called teasingly.

"She knows us so well," Tommy joked. The men laughed.

"So, how are your Rangers?" Jason wondered as they continued the exercise.

"Kira and Ethan are great. They've really adapted. It's Conner that I'm worried about," Tommy replied.

"Why? What's up?" Jason questioned.

"In some ways, he's overconfident. Cocky. And in other ways, he reminds me so much of myself at that age: a lot of emotional energy, but not sure what to do with it," Tommy answered.

"Relax, Bro. You'll figure somethin' out," Jason assured. Then, they bowed to each other and walked to a table, where they sat down and immediately began to talk with their friends.


	2. Bad Memories

DISCLAIMER

Takes place during "White Thunder". Still doesn't belong to me, but Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

_**The Green Ranger kia-ed and jumped from the building.**_

_**"Tommy, stop!" the Red Ranger shouted.**_

_**"Forget it, Ranger. Soon you'll all be destroyed," the Green Ranger sneered. Before the Red Ranger could stop him, the Green Ranger used his Dragon Dagger to strike him in the chest.**_

_**"No!" the other Rangers protested. The Green Ranger laughed and watched as the Red Ranger suit faded from Jason's body.**_

_**"Jason!" they cried. They rushed to their fallen comrade.**_

_**"Oh, how touching," the Green Ranger mocked.**_

_**"Tommy, snap out of it, man!" the Black Ranger cried.**_

_**"Snap out of what? Rita has given me the power," the Green Ranger sneered. With that, he went about striking each Ranger on the chest. With pained cries, they fell to the ground and their armor faded away.**_

_**"Tommy, please. I know you're in there," Kimberly groaned.**_

_**"The weakling Tommy Oliver is no more. Now there is only the Green Ranger," was his response. Then, he played the dagger. An energy beam flew from the dagger and at the de-morphed teens.**_

"NO!" With a bolt upright, Tommy awoke. "Aw, man. Not again," he moaned. Flashes of the dream raced through his mind. Tommy reached over, picked up the phone, and dialed. Back at his own house, Jason made muttering noises as the ringing of the phone interrupted a dream.

"Hello?" he asked.

"I had one of my dreams again," he heard the voice on the other line say.

"What happened, bro?" Jason asked.

"I was the Green Ranger and I attacked you guys. You each tried to talk me out of it, but I didn't listen. I---I destroyed you all...even Kim," Tommy confessed.

"Man, you haven't had one of those dreams for a long time," Jason stated.

"I know," Tommy agreed.

"What kicked it off, bro?" Jason wondered. The science teacher sighed.

"We're fighting an evil White Ranger. He completely kicks our tail every time," Tommy responded. The men fell silent.

"Was...was this how I made **you** feel? Completely and totally helpless? Feeling like there was nothing you could do?" Tommy wondered.

"Sometimes, yeah. I was mainly frustrated because we couldn't figure out who you were," Jason confessed. "Do you guys know who this White Ranger is?" he continued.

"No, I'm afraid not," was the answer.

"Has anyone mentioned anything unusual about someone they know?" the former leader queried.

"No. No one's mentioned any glowing eyes to me," the science teacher replied.

"Dang," said his friend. Tommy sighed, and then glanced at the clock.

"WHOA! Three in the morning? Why didn't you tell me it was so late, bro?" he queried.

"You needed to talk," was the reply.

"Well, now I need to go back to sleep, otherwise my students will know something's up," the teacher stated.

"All right. Call back if you need me," Jason invited.

"Will do, bro," Tommy promised. Then, he hung up. He ran his fingers through his hair, and then went back to a fitful sleep.


	3. I'm Back

DISCLAIMER

Takes place after "Fighting Spirit". Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Tommy opened the door to _Tyranno-Dragon Karate_. When they heard the door open, Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Rocky, Adam, Aiesha, and Katherine turned to the entrance anxiously.

"Hey, guys. Guess who's back?" Tommy asked. Almost immediately, his friends rushed him.

"Tommy! Oh, we were so worried!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Kim especially," Jason stated. "She nearly fainted when Haley told her you were in a coma."

"Can't blame her," Rocky declared.

"No, I can't," Tommy agreed. Kimberly put her hand on his cheek.

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you," she whispered.

"Never happen, Beautiful," he assured. "I just got you back. I wouldn't leave you," he continued. They kissed. The others, who had been expecting one of Tommy and Kimberly's tender, yet quick kisses, were surprised when the smooch lingered.

"Should we---?" Rocky's whispered question trailed off.

"Give them a few minutes," Katherine scolded softly. "She just got him back. Give her a break." Finally, Jason cleared his throat. Tommy and Kimberly looked at him guiltily.

"Sorry," Tommy apologized sheepishly.

"Come on, bro. I wanna spar," Jason urged. With obvious reluctance, Tommy pulled away from his girlfriend and followed his friend to a mat. Kimberly leaned forward, placed her chin in a hand, and she and the others watched as Jason and Tommy began their familiar routine.


	4. Caught

DISCLAIMER

Finally doesn't take place after an episode of the series. Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

"Hey, anyone know where Dr. O is?" asked Ethan James, the Blue Dino Ranger.

"Got me," replied Kira Ford, the Yellow Dino Ranger.

"You know, he's been disappearing a lot lately," Conner McKnight, the Red Dino Ranger and leader of the team, noted.

"Yeah. I wonder why," mused Trent Fernandez, the White Ranger. Just then, Haley Johnston, the owner of Haley's Cyber-Space, walked up to them.

"Hey, guys," she greeted.

"Hey," the Rangers responded glumly.

"What's the matter?" Haley questioned.

"Dr. O pulled another disappearing act," Conner replied.

"Oh, he's probably just in Angel Grove," Haley answered.

"Angel Grove?" repeated Conner.

"Isn't that where he became a Power Ranger?" Kira asked softly.

"Yeah," Haley nodded.

"Well, let's go!" Conner exclaimed suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Kira wondered.

"Let's go visit!" Conner urged.

"Well, wait a minute, man! We can't just show up!" Ethan protested.

"He's right. I mean, the fact that Dr. O didn't even tell us indicates that he wants privacy," Trent agreed.

"Oh, come on. Aren't you dying to see the place where the Power Ranger legacy started?" Conner wheedled.

"Okay, okay," the others sighed. They went outside and got into Conner's red mustang, with a reluctant Haley at their heels. The leader of the Rangers started the ignition and they were on their way. Half an hour later, they saw a sign which read, WELCOME TO ANGEL GROVE, HOME OF THE POWER RANGERS.

"Wow. They got a lot of respect here," Conner noted.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"So, where would we find Dr. O?" wondered Ethan.

"Hey, maybe those two officers will know," Kira stated, pointing to the two men in uniforms. Eugene "Skull" Skullovich and his best friend Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier had just completed their patrol when they saw the mustang.

"Hey, Bulkie, is it just me, or do they look lost?" Skull asked.

"Skull, I believe you're right," Bulk agreed. They walked up to the vehicle.

"Excuse us. Can we help you?" Skull asked.

"Yeah. Do you know where Tommy Oliver is?" Haley queried.

"Tyranno-Dragon Karate. Where else?" Bulk responded.

"How do we get there?" Conner asked. The two officers gave the group directions, were thanked, and the Rangers went on their way.

"Hey, Bulkie, what do you say we go meet Lt. Stone?" Skull suggested.

"Of course," Bulk responded. Then, they walked off. Finally, Conner stopped in front of a building with the words _Tyranno-Dragon Karate_.

"Well, here we are," he announced needlessly. Even from the parking lot, they could hear the martial art yells.

"Sounds intense," Ethan commented.

"Must have a lot of fighters today," Haley said. They walked in.

"Well, where is he?" Kira asked. Then, they heard a martial arts yell. They watched as a man wearing a red shirt spun around, executing a perfect Tornado Kick. However, their teacher expertly ducked, then lashed out with a side kick.

"Got ya," he announced.

"Good," approved the man in red. Then, counterstriking with a punch, "Got ya back." A group sitting at one of the tables laughed.

"Very funny, guys," a girl in pink teased. Haley and the Dino Thunder Rangers stared at each other in confusion. Presently, the man in red noticed the new audience.

"Hey, bro, you got company," he stated.

"Huh?" the science teacher asked. He followed his friend's gaze.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tommy asked as Kimberly, Trini, Billy, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Aiesha, and Kat walked up.

"Well, you've been pulling all these disappearing tricks lately and we got curious," Conner replied.

"Uh, Tommy, we can---" Haley started to say.

"So you're the new team," Jason commented.

"Uh, yeah," Kira responded in confusion.

"Guys, this is Kira Ford the Yellow Ranger, Ethan James the Blue Ranger, Conner McKnight the Red Ranger and leader---" Conner gave a slight nod. "And---"

"You must be Trent, the White Ranger," Jason interrupted Tommy.

"Uh, yeah, Trent Fernandez. How'd you know?" asked Trent.

"You're wearing white," Jason replied.

"Tommy told us about your ordeal. Are you okay?" Kimberly questioned.

"Yeah, it's fine. **I**'**m** fine," Trent answered. The other Rangers stared at each other.

"Okay, have you been taking denial lessons from Tommy?" Kimberly queried.

"What?" Trent asked.

"Look, Trent. You started out evil and you became good again. It takes a lot out of a Ranger," Kimberly said.

"I just---I just feel so guilty," Trent confessed.

"Don't. It wasn't your fault," Katherine assured.

"But maybe I could've---" Trent began to object.

"No. You probably couldn't," Tommy interrupted.

"How would **you** guys know?" Trent snapped moodily. The group stifled a laugh.

"Okay, from the video, I'm sure you heard that Tommy was Rita's evil Green Ranger," said Billy.

"Actually, Trent never saw the video," Kira responded.

"Oh," said Billy.

"But we've talked," Tommy interjected.

"And I was also used by Rita," Kat stated. "I almost destroyed one of my best friends," she continued. Kimberly patted her reassuringly on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Kat. It's okay," she comforted.

"You know, my brother taught me some ninja moves, but you guys were like, intense," Conner stated.

"Well, we **are** in the same range," Tommy responded.

"Although you **are** better with a sword," Jason reminded his friend.

"Hey, from what I've seen, you've gotten pretty good, bro," Tommy said.

"Hey, you guys gonna order something or what?" a voice called. Kimberly laughed.

"Sorry, Ernie!" she called. "Come on, guys," she continued. They walked up to counter, where Ernie was working.

"Jason, I can't thank you again for giving me this job," Ernie said.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I had an ulterior motive: I needed somebody who knew what they were doing behind the counter," Jason responded. Everyone laughed. Then, they ordered the drinks, waited a few minutes, took the beverages, walked to a table, where they sat down and conversed.


	5. The End

DISCLAIMER

All characters belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Tommy walked into _Tyranno-Dragon Karate_.

"Look, there he is," Trini stated.

"Man, he looks down," Zack noted.

"He's probably still adjusting to the loss of power," Billy surmised.

"At least he lost in a good way this time," Kimberly said optimistically.

"True," Jason agreed.

"Hey, man," Rocky greeted.

"Hey, Rocky," Tommy acknowledged, sitting at a table.

"Are you all right?" Kat queried, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Still getting used to being a regular person again," Tommy replied.

"Well, hey, you still have your job," Adam pointed.

"You...still have your job, right?" Aiesha queried quickly.

"Of course," Tommy responded. "It's just...it was great being a Ranger again, you know?" he continued.

"Bro, you never **did** like losing your powers," Jason recalled with a shake of his head.

"At least this time, they weren't stolen from me," Tommy stated. Kimberly touched his arm sympathetically.

"**But---**" he continued. "On a happier note, I have more time for my girl," he said, taking her into his arms. She squealed in surprise as he pulled her to her feet and spun her around. She laughed, remembering the last time he had spun her around like this.

"Tommy! You're acting like you're seventeen again!" she stated between her mirth.

"I feel like it! I can be normal! That's the best!" he crowed. Everyone laughed.

"Normal?" Jason repeated.

"In Angel Grove and Reefside?" Zack continued.

"Not for long," everyone chorused. Then, they all laughed.

THE END


End file.
